


Принц вернулся!

by WTF Thorki and Hiddlesworth 2021 (WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020)



Series: Тексты G — PG-13 [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dramedy, Gen, M/M, Post-Endgame, Pre-Slash, Tragicomedy, Психологические разговоры, трагикомедия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Thorki%20and%20Hiddlesworth%202021
Summary: «Ты хочешь сказать, здоровяк, что просто обкончался на статую своего брата, и он от этого ожил?!»
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Тексты G — PG-13 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119491
Kudos: 12





	Принц вернулся!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(Гондору) Асгарду не нужен король](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769458) by [JiMoHou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiMoHou/pseuds/JiMoHou), [WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020). 



> Предупреждения: 1. Тони Старк говорит матерное слово.  
> 2\. Сиквел «(Гондору) Асгарду не нужен король» WTF Thorki, Hiddlesworth and Co 2020  
> 3\. Написано под впечатлением диалогов сериала «Псих» (2020).

«Блядь!» — подумал Тони. Психологи, которые с ним работали, не говорили «блядь!» Так говорила Наташа, и она же убедила Тони, что это гораздо круче, чем простой незамысловатый американский «фак». Однако психологам, как Тони подозревал, не приходилось приводить в чувство оху… эмм, пришедшего в неистовство бога грома, в очередной раз свалившегося на террасу Тони как снег на голову. То есть гром. И разрушение. На многострадальную террасу, да. Бога грома, несущего какую-то пургу про статуи, локи, воскрешение… Стоп! Локи?! Какое еще воскрешение? … кого?!  
— Погоди-ка, большой парень, — сказал Тони. — Повтори еще раз. И помедленнее. Кого ты там воскресил? И причем тут твой психотический брат?  
— Я воскресил Локи, — послушно повторил Тор. Выглядел он при этом изрядно потрепанным. То ли процессом, то ли результатом.  
— КАК??  
Вопрос «зачем?» Тони благоразумно опустил.  
Тор видимо смутился.  
— Н-ну… понимаешь, друг Тони, наши люди… они жили под правлением Локи несколько лет, и совсем неплохо жили… И поэтому жители Нового Асгарда, они решили… асгардцы решили, — Тор набрал воздуха в грудь и выпалил: — Что их богом-покровителем на новом месте будет Локи.  
Тони показалось, что Тор сам еще не до конца свыкся с этой мыслью.  
— Они… они поставили ему статую… я не знал! Я увидел, как он там стоит… как живой, Тони! Только золотой. И один. Понимаешь? Совсем один. Да, сейдконы приходили к нему. Приносили яблоки… наши, асгардские. Ваши люди, кстати, тоже заезжали, Хеймдалль рассказывал. А я … не знал ничего, Тони. Меня же не было на Земле. А тут увидел — он стоит. Как живой. Я и … сам не знаю как, Тони, веришь? В общем… взял и обляпал его всего своим семенем, - скороговоркой закончил Тор.  
«Это, наверное, какой-то древний асгардский обряд» — подумал Тони, постарался удержать каменное лицо и как мог бесстрастно и задумчиво повторил (как психолог!):  
— И обляпал его своим семенем… Всего?  
— Да! — заорал вдруг Тор. — Всего! Целиком и полностью! Даже на губы попало!  
— И?  
— И он обиделся.  
Тор вдруг часто заморгал и отвернулся.  
— То есть он ожил?!  
Тор кивнул, не оборачиваясь, вновь переживая волнующий момент.  
— Блядь! — за его спиной не выдержал Старк, в восторге хлопая себя по бедрам. — Ты хочешь сказать, здоровяк, что просто обкончался на статую своего брата, и он от этого ожил?!  
Тор предсказуемо насупился и постарался взять себя в руки: в кратком изложении Тони вся сцена выглядела как-то… двусмысленно.  
— Не совсем так, сын Старка, — в моменты душевного волнения бог грома все-таки иногда сбивался на прежний велеречивый стиль. — На самом деле наши сейдконы все эти годы приносили жертвы изваянию моего брата, дабы его дух мог притянуться к новому вместилищу… а мой необдуманный поступок лишь приблизил и, по сути, завершил это деяние.  
— Так, — сказал Тони и щедрой рукой наполнил стаканы скотчем. — Это надо запить. Мне – так точно надо.  
Он на мгновение представил себе эту картину: сверкающее локино изваяние, Тора в боевой готовности — и мощную струю божественного семени, заливающую золотую статую. И испытал странное чувство зависти: что все-таки могут позволить себе эти асгардские боги.  
— То есть ты, оказывается, просто ходячее оружие массового воскрешения, — уточнил Старк и вдруг весь подобрался от неожиданной мысли. В глазах загорелся расчетливый огонёк. – А скажи мне, специалист, это было необходимым условием? Ну вот это «на губы» и прочее? А статую делать обязательно из золота? А…  
— Железный Человек! — зарычал Тор. Ого, давненько Тони не видал такой первозданной экспрессии! – Даже не думай!..  
— Понял-понял, - Старк примирительно поднял руки, и Тор вдруг осознал, что невнятный нечленораздельный рык, фоном звучащий неподалеку уже какое-то время – его собственный. – Позволь мне подытожить. Итак, твои люди без твоего ведома сварганили золотую статую твоего братца (и почему это у меня сформировалось представление, будто они – несчастные неимущие беженцы, покидавшие свои дома буквально в чем мать родила?), а потом пришел ты и все опошлил… извини, кончил на статую своего брата, после чего он – она? – ожил. Поправь меня, правильно ли я ухватил суть.  
— В Золотом Царстве, да будет тебе известно, Тони Старк, в золоте никогда не было недостатка. Для нас оно – обыденный металл… было, — горько добавил Тор.  
— Лучше б у вас в ходу был вибраниум, — пробурчал Тони, — перспективнее. Можно было бы пустить эту статую на переплавку – все больше пользы… Тихо-тихо! – он бочком прошмыгнул на другую сторону дивана: от сжатых кулаков Тора зазмеились подрагивающие молнии. – Я все понял: никакого золота не жалко ради любимого братца… Он ведь тебе брат? – строго уточнил Тони.  
— Приемный, — привычно пробубнил Тор, заалев щеками не хуже подштанников Капитана Америки (не то чтобы Тони был уверен в цвете стивовых подштанников. Но не терял надежды когда-нибудь убедиться).  
— Тем более. Но не в этом дело. Дело в том, что тебя, собственно… э-э.. не устраивает? Ты столько лет страдал, что он умер. Вот теперь он жив. Иди – радуйся, встречай и прочее! А? Почему ты здесь? Что тебя возмущает больше: что они поклонялись Локи, не поставив тебя в известность, или то, что братец не ответил тебе взаимностью?  
— При чем здесь взаимность! — зарычал Тор. — Я с ним разговаривал, я извинился, он все слышал! Я к нему всей душой, а он!..  
— Ну да, — под нос себе заметил Тони, — ты к нему и всей душой, и всем фонтаном, а он…  
— Молчи, сын Старка!!  
Тони тихонько сполз по стеночке из-под пролетевшего над головой кулака.  
Тор развернулся, рвано хватая воздух, пытаясь вернуть себе самообладание.  
— Вот подыши лучше! — не смог промолчать суицидник-Старк.  
— Я не хочу дышать!  
— Не хочешь – не дыши, — Тони, прикрываясь стаканом, перебрался за барную стойку. – С чего только такие страсти? Ты просто не хочешь признать, что эти сейдмадры лучше тебя, потому что тогда нужно будет согласиться, что Локи нашел для себя лучшую компанию, так? Нашел для себя жизнь лучше, чем с тобой. Что все они действительно делают дело. А ты нет. Дай-ка угадаю… Локи тебе отказал. Да? Нет? Что он тебе сказал?

Тор задушено вякает и мгновенно проваливается памятью в недавнее. В Новый Асгард. 

Чистое небо Локинхамрадалюр. Золотое солнце над головой. Золотая статуя Локи, вся в белесых потеках, и он, Тор, растрепанный, рассупоненный, притягивает брата за шею, сближая их лица, касаясь твердо-каменных губ, неожиданно подающихся под его губами… Яркие зеленые глаза из-под дрогнувших век, нежный румянец на высоких скулах, — позолота слезает с него, как краска, теряясь в изгибах черненого доспеха, складках зеленого плаща, стягиваясь в чеканные линии парадного шлема.  
И вот он, весь в руках у Тора – гибкий, теплый, дышащий, живой… Живой!  
Тор судорожно обнимает чудом обретенного брата, отодвигает на вытянутых руках – рассмотреть, проверить еще раз, убедиться: он, он сам, не морок, не иллюзия, не полуденный Торов бред.  
Локи странно смотрит на него, так странно, что Тор не к месту вспоминает о все еще расстегнутом поясе и распахнутой ширинке.  
— Ты, — говорит Локи и обвиняюще указывает на Тора. — Ты сожрал мое яблоко? И… и чем это ты меня облил?!  
Он проводит рукой по лицу, стирая подсыхающее семя, недоуменно смотрит на пальцы и вдруг как ребенок лижет их – попробовать.  
— Ты…  
Пронзительный визг: «Вернулся, вернулся!» — избавляет Тора от мгновенной неловкости отвечать. Давешняя сейдкона выворачивает неведомо откуда (Тора бросает в дрожь: улетал же скиф, сам видел!), с разгона повисает у Локи на шее:  
— Принц Локи! Принц Локи вернулся! Получилось, получилось!  
Ее парень торопливо тыкает в кнопки телефона:  
— Да, все получилось! Вернулся! Наконец-то!  
Локи обнимает девчонку, поглаживая по спине. Тор поспешно поправляет штаны. Со всех сторон – словно поджидали здесь же, за поворотом, — налетают сейдконы и сейдмадры, окружают, галдят, обнимают, стараются протиснуться поближе и хоть пальцем потрогать: живой, настоящий, вернулся! Кто-то мимоходом тычет Тора в плечо: «Отличная работа, мой король!» А от Нового Асгарда уже спешит разномастная толпа – мужчины, женщины, дети: «Принц, принц вернулся!»  
Высокий рогатый шлем неспешно поворачивается внутри мельтешащего человеческого круга. Сейд-мастера, взяв своего принца в тесное кольцо, влекут навстречу остальным асгардцам…

Тор делает несколько шагов назад и незаметно сворачивает за скалу.

— Так что он тебе сказал?  
— Что я украл его яблоко, — тихо говорит Тор. Греметь громом и потрясать кулаками ему больше почему-то не хочется.  
Тони мгновенно ухватывает его изменившееся настроение, вновь вылезая из-за стойки.  
— А ты украл? — спрашивает он.  
— Украл, — соглашается Тор. — Я, получается, всю жизнь у него украл… Если бы мы не гнобили его с молодости за сейдр, если бы я не считал себя лучше него, потому что я воин, а не сейдмадр, если бы не… А, да что говорить! Сегодня он там с ними. Они его любят и чтут, они его ждали и делали все, чтобы он вернулся. Да даже ты, Тони, даже ты с большим интересом говорил бы с ним. Вы бы точно нашли общий язык. А я… — он машет рукой.  
— А ты, Тор? – негромко спрашивает Тони. – Что ты?  
— А я там не нужен. Ни всем им, ни… ему.  
— А он тебе нужен, Тор? Вот такой – живой и нужный всем? Или проще разговаривать со статуей – уж она-то не обвинит, что ты украл ее яблоко?..  
Тор снова издает тот же сдавленный задушенный звук – словно котенок кашлянул. 

Тони Старк никогда не хотел стать психологом. Но — с кем поведешься, а в последнее время стараниями Пеппер, ему пришлось водиться с этой категорией людей, пожалуй, больше, чем самому бы хотелось. Однако в данном случае, думает он, навыки задавать неудобные вопросы вполне уместны. Тони еще не знает, захочет ли он слетать в Новый Асгард (захочет, конечно, о чем разговор, вот завтра и слетает) и посмотреть на этого воскресшего. Интересная методика, кстати. И, похоже, асгардские маги знают о ней значительно больше, чем сказал Тор.  
Тор… Тони готов сделать для него гораздо больше, чем просто поговорить, да вот беда: если тот сам не захочет найти свое новое место среди своего собственного народа – то и никто ему не поможет. Разве что… Локи?

Второй из асгардских братцев материализуется посреди Тониного пентхауза совершенно бесшумно – в отличие от старшего. Тони салютует ему стаканом – не дождется, чтоб Тони Старк удивился чему-нибудь в собственном пентхаузе. Уже – нет.  
Локи улыбается своей акульей улыбкой во все тридцать шесть зубов (тридцать два? Сколько их там у асгардиан, собственно? А у йотунов? Э-э… в вики про йотунов написано, что у них множество белых необычайно острых зубов… м-м.. похоже на правду. Интересно, а как..?)  
— Старк.  
Он в своем любимом зеленом – спасибо, что без шлема – и весь так и светится жизнью и здоровьем. Видно, напитался своей магической энергией по самое не могу.  
— И тебя с возвращением, Северный Олень. Хочешь выпить?  
Не отвечая, Локи идет к дальней стене, туда, где безмолвно и напряженно — так непривычно для бога грома — замер Тор. И в глазах его разгорается надежда.  
А потом Локи вдруг протягивает Тору что-то на открытой ладони — Тони мог бы поклясться, что это яблоко!  
— Тор… пойдем домой, брат.


End file.
